This is how it ends
by Aros Sterling
Summary: Everyone wants to see what the future unfolds as, unless you're me... I can see the future, and mines about to tear apart. MAJOT CHARACTER DEATH IN ONE OF THE CHAPTERS !


It's Wrong

Summary: Everyone wants to see what the future unfolds as, unless you're me... I can see the future, and mines about to tear apart.

 **A/N: Well this one won't be a one-shot, may be a 2 shot but this was a little role swap AU where Hart gets better and then it's all wrong after that. I guess I should pity Hart but I had a heck of a time writing this! I'm actually in there my real name. Same last name. You get a virtual hug if you can guess it.**

 **A/N 2: I almost for got look for traumatizedshipping! I don't know if that's a real ship or the real name but here it is. Another virtual reward if you can guess who the made up ship is!**

 **Aros: Hehe, I have a heck of a life for you Hart. I'm sorry for you though, I mean your my age in this... hmm.**

 **Hart: Am I the main character?**

 **Aros: Yea, you are Hart, and unfortunately there was no way to avoid this {actually there was but where's the fun in that} but your brother is the sick one in this one.**

 **Hart: What? Does that make me a... number hunter?**

 **Aros: Yes that does and-**

 **Kite :I'm in here for like 20 scenes and 19 of them is me unconscious in a hospital bed? Seriously Aros? You're so cruel**

 **Aros: Thanks! ? ﾟﾘﾁ**

I saw it all before my eyes, but I never really thought that it would end this way. Kite walked in and we were eating dinner and then he fell comatose on his bedroom floor. He was dying, this photon transformation was killing his body. And he was getting sick.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama. I will do this for you," I stood up and walked out of the room. I'm 12 now. The days of me as that sick little boy are gone. I will duel for my brother, and finish what he started, now that I'm the number hunter and he's the sickly kid on the bed.

I sat on the end of my bed and I arranged my deck. When I'd gotten home from the hospital, there was a note on my door that said that somebody wanted to challenge my older brother, and I took that chance to duel. Nobody had ever seen me duel before, but that was ok. Who ever this Silvia Sterling was she was going to loose.

"I summon number 17 Leviathan Dragon. Go attack Silvia directly," I shouted. And she went flying into a wall. I could feel her pulse increase as I walked up over to her, and took her number and her soul. I levitated the card towards me in a blue aura, and then took it out of the air.

I felt a pain in my chest as I laid down and curled up under the blankets. I heard the door open and I bolted up and looked up. "Hart-sama? Is that you?" I ran toward the sound. "Oh my God Reira!" I said. I kissed him on the lips. "Did you miss me Hart?" I nodded. The pain came through me again but this time enough to pull me down on my knees. I crawled down over to my bed.

"Here he is,"one of the Barians said as they scrolled down the chart. "Kite Tenjo, he's a number hunter. And he's the son of Faker, interesting." They turned to the ruler. A fusion of Ray and Don Thousand. "Kill him, send the jellyfish guy." The guy shouted "Oh, how rude." "GO!" Don Thousand/Ray said. The jellyfish guy nodded and slowly scrambled out.

I sat up gasping. I saw into the... future? Yes I did. I coughed again.

*At the hospital*

"What happened?" The doctor shouted as they ran into the room in a panic. Kite's heartbeat was off the charts. And he writhed in pain, groaning as the pain was consuming his body. He was sweating and his face was all red he panted as he tried to stabilize himself from pain. "I don't know, we came in and there was a sudden outburst of pain so we tried to check his vitals and this happened." The nurse said.

"What do we do?" She repeated. "We've never seen this before. How do we help him." The nurse asked in panic. The professional doctor shrugged. "I don't know." The nurse stared at him. "You don know?! We are trying to anything to help this boy and you shrug at me and say 'I don't know'? Thanks"

"Hart? Are you ok!", Riley asked. His eyes were full of concern as watched me coughing and gasping as I saw the vision of my brother on the hospital, holding on for dear life. "I- I...wh-what? Oh yes I'm fine." I said between gasps. I turned my head to face away from him. Staring at the window.

I wonder... if I can see into the future, I wonder if I canes everybody's. Or just his, or just mine or anyone that is related or has some kind of connection with me. And if I really can...then how far in the future was that. I don't know. I don't know.

I was pulled out of my train of thought was Riley snuggled up against me. Maybe things would be ok. Or maybe it was just a dream. Maybe... this would end up ok.

Or maybe not...

I was pulled out of my train of thought was Riley snuggled up against me. Maybe things would be ok. Or maybe it was just a dream. Maybe... this would end up ok.

Or maybe not...

 **A/N: OK so I tried to make it a little dark and this one will have may 2 chapters. I don't know. I try to write some good stuff but I don't get reviews or requests so here.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
